Origins
by martin4x4
Summary: Have you even wondered what made them the way they are? Have you ever wondered what is the story they hide behind their masks? Short version is not good enough for you? Then you came to the right place. Read and find out! At first it covers the story of Hit Girl & Big Daddy.


A/N:

This chapter contains probably the best story I wrote so far and I plan to surpass it in the future. I enjoyed writing it, I even shed a tear and I am not afraid to admit it! Until blood part it is based on a real life events with just slight adjustment. After first drop of blood it is mostly fiction. Sources are partially Kick Ass movies, partially Kick Ass comics, partially real life and partially made up by me.

* * *

**Origins: Hit Girl & Big Daddy**

We talk mostly about school and stuff, plans for holidays, nothing special. It is kind of sad when he talks about his past. He has all these great stories, from childhood, high school, what he did on some summer camps. All I can tell him is that I do gymnastics from early childhood and nothing else. It's not like we didn't have nice moments with daddy, but it was mostly all about training. We have seen a lot of places, though. At least I can tell him that we used to travel a lot. I miss it. When we went on a long trip, we talked the whole time, about comics, movies and when he was in a great mood, he spoke of mom.

They met at this one party. She was just passing by. She wasn't from that town, not even from the same state. He was a young officer at the military academy. They fell in love at the first sight. One night turned to a whole week, until she had to go back home. She didn't want to leave, so she moved close to his base. Soon after military gave him a nice apartment and all went great. It was all nice and fun at first, but she didn't have any friends or family in there and dad was most of the time at base. It helped a bit that he was an officer, but it still wasn't enough. And then she got pregnant. She tried to raise me in there, but it was too much. She couldn't do it all by herself, so she ran home to her parents. Dad was torn apart when he found out. He asked for a leave and went for mom.

She still loved him, of course. She kept telling him it can't work this way until she did it and ran home. Dad wanted her to stay with him, he tried to convince her all the time. But at that time he didn't fully understand the burden that mom had carried. Being alone, in a foreign state with a baby in her hands. Dad loved his job and the pay was good, too, but he loved my mom even more. There wasn't much to think about when she left, he knew the only way to work that out was to give up on his dream job and become a full time husband, a full time father.

He left army and moved in with mom. Grandma and grandpa had spare rooms, so they lived with them for a few years. Dad got this awful job at factory. It wasn't what he was preparing for for his whole life, but it paid the bills. From a well paid military officer with his own apartment to a factory worker with much lower salary and living with grandparents-in-law. But it didn't matter. He loved us and he never showed a sign of regret. If anything, his only regrets were that it took him so long to see it. To see how much my mom had to do, all by herself.

Even when he came tired with scratches all over him, he went to grocery store, bought me something sweet and played with me. No matter how hard the day he had. He always found time for us. He refused to spend any more time away from us than what was necessary. Mom got a good job at office, which took a lot of her time, so dad was taking me to the kindergarten every morning before work on his bicycle. It had this great armchair in front of his seat. Yes, a small plastic armchair. It was so comfy and I could see in front of us. Daddy's hands were close, so I wasn't worried at all. Until this day I remember how I always had to say bye before he left. I refused to go into the kindergarten without a proper bye.

Things got a lot better when he changed the job and got a raise, but it took some time. He didn't want to join the force, since its start up pay was almost half of what the factory paid him already. But mom told him to take it, she promised we would work it out. Next years were hard, but I never really noticed. Only when I was older I realized how much they gave up so I wouldn't notice we were so poor. When I wanted some expensive toy they couldn't afford, I always got the closest one few months later on Christmas. Then father got promoted, got a raise and everything started to work out for the best. He was doing what he loved or at least something close to what he loved. He was aspiring and moving up the ladder. He was a legend. It was just a question of time. If was not about if, it was about when he would knock on the wrong doors and make some powerful enemies.

Then D'Amico came. One night his dogs came to our home, looking for him. They found only mom, dad was with me at this gymnastics' competition. It took us longer to get home because we won. People cheered us, there was a small celebration. We came home, dad parked a car in a garage and we went into the house. I forgot my trophy in the car and I wanted so much to show it to my mom. She was always proud of me, even if I got the last place. This was my first time I won. She would be so proud. I always tried my best to make her proud.

When I came into the house, I could hear dad crying so desperately, so hopelessly like never before. I have never heard him cry the way he did that night nor have I seen him so broken in my entire life. Not even in the years that came after. He stopped me before I could enter the kitchen and hugged me so tight I could barely move. I didn't see mom, but I will never forget the amount of blood, filling every rift between the floor tiles. Soon a police came. They were screaming at us, they wanted dad to lay on the floor. They took me. I fought. I didn't want to leave daddy, but it was useless. Only then I really started to cry.

As they were taking me away, they made daddy lie in that pond of blood. He held on to something and the cops kept screaming to let her go, to not touch the evidence. People thought I was too young and nobody wanted to tell me what had happened for weeks after. But I knew very well something was wrong. I wanted to believe that it was not my mom's blood. I really wanted but I couldn't. I didn't spoke, I refused to eat. I was given to Marcus for the time of the trial. Marcus was helpless. He felt a guilt for not being able to help daddy. He felt a guilt for not being able to prevent it. Daddy was framed. Marcus knew of his innocence, but couldn't prove it. Daddy told him to let the case be and rather stay quiet. Daddy wanted Marcus to take care of me while he was away. They wouldn't allow it if Marcus kept digging into all of that.

But Marcus refused to live like nothing had happened. He refused to live his life knowing he did nothing about it. It was late evening and I was supposed to be asleep, but I wasn't. I couldn't sleep with all that was going on. When Marcus had to go to the work, he called this babysitter. She always left ten minutes after Marcus went to work and came back ten minutes before he came back. I never told him, I preferred to be left alone, so it was ok with me. This evening it was different. I heard someone kick in the back door. I thought they came for me like that night mom died, so I took a scissors from a bathroom and went down. It was daddy.

He had this long brown coat, under it police a jacket. It was all soaked in blood, but it wasn't daddy's as I later found out. I had no idea what would I do with those scissors if they came for me. This gave daddy the incentive to start teaching me self defense. I was a quick learner, all the moves came natural to me as I was already doing gymnastics for a year. Dad always told me I had a talent for this, but I suppose anyone with such intensive training from such young age could do it. All it takes is a dedication. And I was really dedicated to not ever left this happen again. If they were to come for daddy ever again, I was not letting them take me away. I would kill anyone who would try to hurt him the way he was hurt that night. We were living on the move, never stopping for more than a week. First months were hard. We had almost no money, only what we had from Marcus and that soon went away. We were starving, sleeping anywhere that resembled a shelter. We were broke, so daddy sold the guns that we had, as we couldn't use them anyway. If he ever shot someone with the cop's gun, everyone would be onto him. Everyone would know where he is and that would only put us in even bigger danger than we already were. And we needed the money more. Those last money we had for the guns daddy saved for a food, but he refused to eat, he always gave everything to me. When I found out I also refused to eat until dad would, so we had to find some money.

One day three guys came by as they saw us sitting on the ground in an alley. They told dad that they will pay him for me. That they will buy me from him. They wanted him to sell me and even offered a few hundred. When dad refused, they tried to take me by force. They had just knives, they didn't expect us to fight. We looked like a homeless people, starved to the death. Daddy even had to stop training me as he was becoming too weak and it took us too much energy. But seeing how they take me gave him the strength to fight. He jumped on one of them and killed him, then on another and took his head in a tight grip, just enough to brake his neck. The third guy took a pipe to hit dad, but I picked the knife from the dead one and stabbed him in his back. We took all they had, which was enough to get a good food, clean clothes and a roof over our head for a week. They wouldn't give us that money even if I went quietly. But we took it.

This is how we started to earn money for a living. We started to look for crooks. It was easy to tell who had money and who had not. Most of the rich guys kept nice sums with them, so they could buy a whore from the street. From one of them we got an information about late night poker game. He said he will tell us everything if we let him live. We told him we would. By this time daddy obtained a gun, which he to gave me and he used only a M9 bayonet which we took from them. He knew very well how to handle it. We cracked this poker game. Dad killed those who didn't have guns and I shot those who had them. They didn't expect it. We caught them by surprise. None of them considered me a threat until it was too late. They were so sure such a thing would never happen in their own town. Boy we got rich that night. We got a few dozen thousands, a few more guns, and a lot of ammo.

But it all came at a cost. The guy who told us about that poker game sold us out. We were already getting in a car we stole from one of the crooks and going away when we was our old apartment set on fire. Some masked men threw lit up bottles at it. By the time we were out of the town, whole motel was on fire. Then we told ourselves to never let any crook alive no matter what. We also decided to hide our faces like those arsonists. We had enough money for a few months, so dad resumed my extensive training and we stayed off the grid for some time. We made our first costumes. Dad went simple with black to better hide in a dark. I went a bit more fancy. We made a compromise and chose a dark purple for me, which didn't reflect light that much and it still wasn't a plain black. I wanted them to see me before I killed them. Dad was so great in a close quarters combat, but he was more of a shooter. I, on the other hand, loved using knives and martial arts. That way I could make them suffer the way they made us suffer. It was slower, more painful and I regret none of it. Each and every one of them deserved it.

This is how we became Big Daddy and Hit Girl. We were really efficient in what we did. We gained enough confidence and took down one big fish after another. But none of them matched those we really wanted dead. We had decided we were good enough to go for it. To seek out those really responsible for this. It was so easy from the start, when we came back in the city after all these years. Nobody expected anyone to stand in their way. And when this young, little girl came in front of three of them, they thought I was lost and scared. They didn't think so when I killed all of them in under ten seconds. We kept our promise and left no one alive. Nobody even knew of my existence, they barely knew what was going on. But one night someone saw us from his car. He was probably being late, which saved his life just for one more day. He didn't pay any attention to me, I was further away daddy and he didn't see my knives. For all he saw I was a some little girl playing on the street. But the sight of daddy took him by surprise. Big dark posture in front of a crack den with at least a dozed dead bodies behind him.

When we cracked some other skulls, we got information that they already know about Big Daddy. That they didn't believe that guy and killed him for lying to them. We knew it was only a question of time until someone sees us again and they start to believe that we exist. We had to step up our game, to speed up the process. We went bigger and hit harder. Then the news brought a report about some guy fighting on the streets. Defending defenseless. To save some other guy. Even against bigger numbers he stood his ground. We considered joining our cause with him. We were too optimistic perhaps. He sure had a potential, but it would took months if not years to make something useful out of him. At least as far as our cause went. We needed a fighter, a shooter or even better, a both in the same person. We considered even further expanding our team. It cost daddy his life. We were set up. Its hard to blame Kick Ass for not seeing it as we could have seen it for ourselves. But we didn't. It was even our idea to join a force with them in the first place, he just did as we told him to do.

I would have never allowed Kick Ass to join us if I knew that would happen. But it was too late to cry about a spilled glass. After daddy died, he was my only ally. I had nobody in my life left except Kick Ass. It is sad that the last person left in my life was some high school guy with who I spoke just a few words. And not the nicest words to be honest. I knew I could trust him as they dealt with him no better than they dealt with daddy. If nothing more, he was their enemy and enemy of my enemy can be my ally. At least for this mission. He was hesitant to help at first. He had this big brother instinct to protect me, but I felt that he was the one needing protection. At the end it turned out to be a wise choice to take him with me. He did save my life after all. So I thought I can call him a friend. Facing death together with someone brings you closer to them. Facing death together multiple times - what else can I say.

After the job was done, I had nowhere to go. There were few people I could go after, which had their fingers dirty. But first I needed to recover, I needed a shelter for some time. I could have lived on my own, but it would be too hard. People would ask questions if this little girl came by by herself to buy some food, let alone buy guns and ammo. If I was to continue, I either needed a cover life or I needed to grow up a little. This is when Marcus came back into the scene. I was told that Marcus will take care of me if something happens to him. He told me that I can trust Marcus if there is no one else to trust.

Marcus was important person in all that had happened. Daddy didn't spoke much about him at the beginning and I didn't thought much of Marcus at that time. He just took care of me for some time and that was all I knew about him. I hadn't any particular interest in finding out more about Marcus. Only other thing I knew about him was that we took some money from him and that he worked with daddy. But years later daddy told me what really happened that night. The night he came back for me. He told me how it all began. How he found out about the corruption. He came to the captain and told him about it. Daddy found out that some cops were being paid a share from drugs to look the other way, even when some murders happened. Captain behaved strange, he was scared. Daddy was a bit scared when he found out about corruption himself, so he considered it normal.

Captain told daddy that he must keep quiet about it and that bureau for inner matters must deal with it. As a reward he gave daddy a paid leave for the night and told him to wait there as some people from bureau will drop by for all the documents he had on the case. Captain knew I was having this competition and that mom was taking me there. He knew if he send daddy home, he would be there alone. Mostly mom was the one who took me to all my competitions and when daddy came early, she asked him to come with us. He said he can't as he had to wait for those people from bureau. She urged him to go, that she can handle them some box. He was happy that he could finally see on his own eyes how great his daughter was but he felt worried about leaving mom home alone with all that stuff. But what harm could have come from a police courier.

Someone had to stay at home, so mom stayed instead of daddy. Those cops came to our home. They thought daddy will be home alone and mom and I will be away. He didn't tell them that he switched with mom. Cops were furious. Mom knew something was not right, she went for a daddy's gun he left in the kitchen, but they shot her before she reached it. They wanted to frame him for corruption that he found out, so they framed him with murder of his own wife too. Nobody believed it, everybody knew how close our family was. But it didn't matter, judge was paid ahead. Marcus got furious when he found out about all of it. Word got out around police station, but nobody was willing to speak up. Especially after all of this. They were afraid of the same fate.

Marcus came to daddy, but daddy told him to let it be. To not do anything as Marcus was the only person he trusted to take care of me. Marcus didn't have any plan, but he wanted to at least ensure daddy's safety during his transport. Maybe from jail he could help him find enough evidence to prove his innocence. Marcus persuaded captain to take him on the escort, but when they asked him later, he said it was an order from him. He told captain that this could help his career. That it would be great for his career if he had in his resume participation on such a prestigious case. A corrupted cop who kills his wife when she finds out.

Everyone suspected something was not right in this case. Captain knew nobody on department truly believed the official story, so he considered Marcus's enthusiasm as a desire to join their cause. They planned to shut daddy up for good before someone starts to believe his conspiracies. Marcus still hadn't any real plan. He just hoped there will be some chance and that everything will somehow work out. That they wouldn't do anything in front of another witness. He didn't expected what had happened. He thought to himself he should have expected it, but he was still too optimistic, hoping for some sort of decency left in them. That they would let daddy live in a jail.

Driver of the armored car stopped in a woods, in a middle of nowhere. Marcus asked captain if everything if was ok. He told him they got something special prepared for Marcus. That moment Marcus believed they were going to kill him, not just daddy, but him too. Instead captain gave Marcus a gun, stepped out of the car and told him to follow. They came to the armored car, where daddy was being beaten. They told Marcus to shoot daddy in his face. He couldn't believe what they were asking of him.

He slowly started raising his gun. When he aimed at daddy, daddy just told him to do what he must. He just wanted Marcus to take care of me, even if that meant killing him to earn their trust. Marcus got furious at what daddy told him. "How could you think I would ever do that, that I would ever kill you," he told daddy afterwards. This anger gave him enough courage, he pointed his gun at the cop behind daddy and pressed the trigger. Nothing happened as the gun was empty. They had it all planned out perfectly. Marcus could only leave either as one of them, as the murdered of his best friend or as a corrupted cop, who tried to kill his fellow officers and help a villain escape. Marcus felt like complete idiot. How could have he been such an idiot to hope they gave him a loaded gun. He should have checked it right at the station before they left. They had planned what to do with Marcus, but they didn't expect him to be a reckless idiot.

Marcus thrown that gun at the cop behind daddy, hitting him in the face. Then he jumped at the armed captain and got shot right away, falling to the ground. The two remaining cops were focused on Marcus, so nobody noticed when daddy picked up a gun of the unconsciousness cop. He shot them before they could react. Marcus slowly got up and uncuffed daddy. It turned out the best way it could. Everybody believed daddy took over the armored car and nobody suspected Marcus, as he almost died in there with multiple gun wounds. Marcus's gun was not even used, all bullets were from the three other cops' guns, including lieutenant's. The official story was that they worked with daddy, that they were afraid he would take them down with him, so they tried to kill him and Marcus was just caught in it. It was all supported by some evidence they used from what daddy found. D'Amico sold them out. They were dead anyway, why complicate it. It even made everyone feel better that corrupted cops killed each another and the only survivor from their gang was also out of the force. Vic Genova became the hero of the day. The one and the only who uncovered the truth. Then daddy came for me and you know the rest of the story. We hunted down each and every bastard until we got to D'Amico. Only Vic Genova is left of those corrupted skunks.

* * *

A/N:

You like it and want more? Are you curious about the past of some other heroes? Tell me and I will give you the story that uncovers all the mysteries. Just give me a name and I will tell you what they hide under their masks.

It could have been focused more on the Hit Girl or more on the Big Daddy, but this way it felt the best, as a sum up of their common path. Maybe later I'll expand it as there is an enormous potential in their stories.


End file.
